Call it Magic
by Xira Akaisha
Summary: When you love someone, when you hold memories of them so deeply in your heart...will you still keep them even if they break it? Will you still cherish them? (onesided 2759/5927, 27K)


**Hi guys, I'm back! After like 2 years, so that's really lame of me I know *dodges rotten tomatoes*.**

**Anyway, I wrote this drabble after listening to my song of the month, 'Magic' by Coldplay. Although it took me a while to adjust to their pop-ish change to their music style, I ended up liking it eventually (because I love Coldplay, they're just amazing sighhh). Anyway, I highly recommend you listen to this song as you read this fanfic, or look up the lyrics after you read my fanfic. I feel that it will provide most impact when an understanding of the song and KHR is there. But if you don't want to, that's fine too. I think the story can be followed through either way.**

**WARNING: 2759/5927, and 27K. If you don't like shonen-ai or either of these pairings, then this warning would probably apply to you. If not, carry on then! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters in any form including manga, anime and other creations bearing their official name; and Coldplay or any of their works including the song 'Magic'. All credit should go towards respective owners. I only own the story of this fanfiction, having thought of and written the story on my own, while ****_inspired_**** by the series Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the song 'Magic' by Coldplay.**

**Call it Magic**

_Call it magic…call it true…_

At first, I had no idea what it was. Even after reading all the medical (and later psychology) books I could get my hands on, and after drawing up pages upon pages of convoluted theories and analyses, I still could not find the answer.

What I'm feeling when I'm with you? When we sit next to each other at lunchtime, our elbows barely touching, sometimes I wonder whether you felt the slightest spark between us, that as it crackles it seems to try and pull us together. It was so strong and dense; I could have sworn that I felt pain shooting up my arm when I try to resist that force.

_Call it magic...when I'm with you…_

I couldn't explain it. Perhaps it was a supernatural power, some ghost that plays with us without permission. It could even be a work of a UMA who used its alien technology to control people. Or maybe it's…magic…

Did you do it, Juudaime? If it was you, did you even know you are doing it, Juudaime?

I'm sorry, I'm being insolent, questioning you so rudely like this. But I've never felt like this before, not ever. Moreover, other people don't have the same effect on me. It's only you. It's only ever been you, ever since I could remember.

_I don't want anybody else but you._

I saw you. With her. The warm rays of the early morning sun lighted up her face, reflecting off her smile, so she looked like an angel. You looked like an angel too, your soft brown eyes wide with wonder and delight, and your hair shaking gently as a summer breeze rolled through it. It truly was a perfect picture, a precious jewel. How I wished that I was in that picture instead. How I wished that I could be a precious jewel. Thinking this, I dared myself to come out from the shadows, my lips ready to utter your beloved title in my usual morning greeting. But suddenly something made me stop in my tracks.

I watched as you pulled out, seemingly out of nowhere, a single red rose which you gripped tightly with your right hand as if your life depended on it. Your other hand was holding her hand. Almost stiffly, you shove the delicate flower towards her, whilst bowing low. "K-Kyoko-chan, P-please go out with me!" You stuttered, cheeks reddening so much that it matched the colour of the rose you had presented. For a minute only silence followed your confession. Maddening silence.

"Yes," she finally replied with a dazzling smile, and the blush disappeared from your face. As you lifted your head, you seemed to grow taller and taller, straight to the clouds, straight to the sun. Everything about you looked as if you were filled with something, as if you were completed. You were ready to burst from happiness.

My eyes were hidden behind a curtain of my silver hair, which seemed pale compared to the bright glowing orange that she had. I turned away before my tears could be seen, before I could make a sound which would destroy everything, everything which had made this story perfect for you. Struggling to breathe as my throat closed painfully, I slunk to the comfort of the darkness, some force I didn't know I had fuelling my feet, as if they were machines, to take me back to my apartment, to the safety of my bed. I lay there, I didn't know for how long. Even after all water had drained from my eyes and dried on the surface on my pillow, I continued to lie motionless.

Why do I feel like I am falling? Like I'm disappearing? My body tries its hardest to fight back, but it's too much. You…you are so…you are just so…

_And I can't get over…can't get over you…_

It's all over. I can't go on like this. Feeling the way I do when you are there, it's not good for me, is it? One of these days I felt like my lungs are filled with blood – I try to cough it up, the phantom of a metallic taste stubbornly sticking to my tongue, but to no avail. I made sure I did it when you are out of earshot. I don't want to worry you.

It took me a while before I finally realised what was wrong with me.

"Of course I believe in you!" You exclaimed, a tone of upset present in your tenor. "We're friends, right? That's what friends do!"

I smiled bitterly, still avoiding his gaze. I couldn't bear you looking at me with such anxiety.

A sigh escaped you like a wind from the Pacific, warmth that you try to get through to me, warmth that I selfishly crave, yet refuse when presented to me. "Gokudera-kun…I do believe in you," you continued slowly. "We all do. And if you put your mind to it, I'm sure you can achieve anything. So don't worry anymore, okay?"

You didn't understand, I know. "Thank you, Juudaime," I said anyway. You didn't seem convinced, but you smiled at me. I nearly broke down then.

_Still I call it magic…_

…I know you don't believe in me. You probably never will. But yet…

Do I still believe in the memories I had of you? How you reached to me when I had no one to turn to, how you were so kind to me? Do I still believe that these days…hours…minutes…that I shared with you gave me these feelings? Do I still believe in your magic?

…yes, I do. Of course I do.

I can never forget. Whatever magic you had cast upon me, it gave me life. It gave me a reason for living.

So even if you never know how I really see you, I will never stop looking at you. Even if you break my heart, I will not let the sting taint the fond memories I had of you. Even if you move forward with life without me…I will treasure these moments I have with you – past, present, and future. I will. No matter what.

Because I will always believe in you.

**Okay, so I know many people thought the song 'Magic' was written by Chris Martin, the frontman of Coldplay, about the break-up between him and Gwyneth Paltrow, so basically it's a break-up song. But I was listening to it, and I thought about how instead of a break-up song, it can be a song about an unrequited love – how someone loves a person because their moments with each other had cast magic upon them, and even if the person they love don't love them back, they would still treasure the memories they have with them and not hate them because of the unrequitedness of their love. It's kinda like how every moment with your loved one is special, 'magical', and you will always love them for it.**

**And Gokudera well, he seems to believe in magic, although he is such a scientific person ** ohhh Gokudera, you are such a sad dork TT^TT**

**Well that's all for now. Thanks for reading, and see you in the next story!**


End file.
